specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 8
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *W1300 - secondary Chapter 8 - The Gate Watch online The next chapter picks up without an opening cutscene, starting the player off in front of a building that has a sign saying "Silano Melvini", apparently the name of the structure or complex. Walker will ask where they are, and Adams will answer that, according to Gould's map, the Gate is dead ahead. They walk through an archway and into a cozy, yet desolate sunlit room, with a tree in the middle of two staircases and another one behind it, and stained glass windows. A broadcast from Radioman announces as Walker and the team get outside the structure can be found below in the dialogue section. Depending upon what Walker did in the previous mission, the Radioman will announce two different messages. Turning around after walking past the tree will reveal it to be dead; if the player was looking at the tree the whole time they will have to look away and look back. At the top of the stairs a cutscene triggers. At the start of the cutscene, the camera pans down a massive pair of blue, identical buildings (the sky is also blue again) that have countless windows down the front. There is a small space in between the two buildings, hence Adams' confirmation that this is indeed the Gate. As the camera pans down onto Delta Force, a small soldier's yard blocks their path to the gate, and Walker orders Adams to take care of the lookout. Adams obeys and sneaks up behind the man, kicking him in the back of the leg and stabbing him in the throat with a whispered "Sweet dreams, bitch..." When the man goes down, the three walk up to the sandbag wall and Walker asks Lugo what they're up against, to which he responds, with slight sarcasm, that they seem to be facing an army, give or take. Walker grimly agrees and Lugo asks how they are getting through this. Adams draws their attention to a complex gun with wires set in it, surrounded by many shells with white dust around them, and Walker gives the okay. Lugo immediately says he must be kidding, recognizing it as white phosphorus. Walker impatiently states that he knows what it is. Lugo is repelled by the idea of using it, having seen its effects before, but Adams says that they might not have a choice. Lugo remains firm, saying there's always a choice, but Walker denies this. The player is again given control of Walker. Use laptop=Adams collects the gun and the white phosphorus packs and begins hooking it up to a nearby laptop. He tells Walker to aim while he and Lugo fire. When he tells the two to prepare to fire, Lugo disheartedly asks if that's an order, and Walker tersely states that it is. Lugo bitterly brings the camera online just as they are spotted and soldiers start coming in. |-| Shoot soldiers=The player is outnumbered, runs out of ammo, and dies from 3 snipers. The player is given control as a grayscale camera view of the camp from above comes up, and Walker asks if they are ready, and Adams confirms. The player must use the appropriate controls to target the RPGs, snipers, and other enemies and take them out with white phosphorus charges. The option of zooming in and out is here, and too much damage must be avoided. A single man's long, drawn out screams of pain are audible as Walker disables the last of the enemies. Walker closes the laptop and gives the order that they need to get down to The Gate before reinforcements arrive. The player is then given control. Delta rappels down to the ground to witness another scene of fire, destruction, and white dust, this time by their own doing. As the team wades through the rubble, some survivors & soldiers can be seen desperately muttering for help or mercy, and the option to execute them is available. Lugo slowly says"This... this was too much...", but Walker orders him to stop talking. Lugo, irritated, dares him, "What did you just say?", but Adams tells Lugo an obvious lie consisting of "He means the smoke is toxic. Keep your mouth shut." Lugo mutters his little faith and whispers "Yeah, right..." Walker tells them to just keep moving. As they walk past the screaming bodies that are still alive, Adams weakly admonishes him, but Walker says there's nothing they can do. Walker tells the others to disregard the soldiers, saying they're already dead. Once they pass them, another cutscene triggers. Delta vaults down a ledge, and Lugo checks a nearby body. He is revealed to be alive still, barely moving his head. The man asks "Why?" but Walker replies that the 33rd brought this on themselves. The man weakly says they were helping, then dies. Walker realizes with a shock that he just murdered dozens of innocent civilians. The scene shows him, Lugo, and Adams walking through a field of huddled bodies. They are burnt, bloody, and raw, frozen in screams in positions which show them trying to protect their loved ones. Lugo asks in disbelief if these are civilians, and Adams asks where they came from, that there was no camp here. Walker says that they took these people from The Nest. Adams asks for confirmation, wondering about the hotel back at the storm wall, and says that these can't be the people who were kidnapped, that it isn't possible. Lugo, regaining some volume in his voice, says that, yes it is. He states that that's why Gould stormed the place, that he wasn't trying to attack the Gate, he was trying to rescue the innocent civilians. He furiously blames Walker for this, and Adams tells him to stop, and they continue to fight, Lugo saying that Walker turned the two into killers, as the screen focuses on Walker's face and the burned corpses Walker stares into, that of a mother and her child. He finally says that they need to keep moving. Lugo lets go of Adams' neck to say "What?" and Walker replies that reinforcements will be here any second, and they should go. Adams and Lugo show disappointment that Walker wants to just leave, but Walker returns that they will make the people who kidnapped the civilians pay, and questions their loyalty. They take the lead in response. The cutscene ends and the player regains control at the end of the trench and the rest of the wreckage. Soon, soldiers show up, yelling "There they are! MURDERERS! I want them to fucking burn!" and fire on Delta. Despite them having higher ground than Delta, the three push forward and kill waves of soldiers, chasing them inside as they fall back. The soldiers are then backed into a corner, a base in the lobby of one of the two towers that flank the gate. Above, three statues of angel-like men with wings strapped to their arms hang, with a fourth fallen on top of a platform in the center, presumably intended as a symbol of Walker's own fall from grace. When all the soldiers are dead, Adams will radio in grimly with confirmation. As the player ascends a staircase, Walker will order them to look around for useful information. Lugo will say it seems like an ordinary outpost, but Walker will say there must be more upstairs as the player walks through a set of double doors to the right. As they approach it, Walker will tell them to check their weapons, as they have no idea what's on the other side, and Lugo will say it can't be worse than what they left outside. Adams will caution Lugo, but Walker will admit he's right, and weakly try to defend himself, saying their hand was forced, and he knows by who. Giving the order to get ready, he kicks the door open and another cutscene plays. End of Chapter 8 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 8 - The Gate - HD Walkthrough Trivia *Adams draws his knife off the wrong leg as he moves to kill the 33rd soldier, and returns it to his back with the normal weapon-swap animation. *The ropes to the left of the mortar platform are disabled until the mortar has been used. *Attempting to attack the 33rd with normal weapons will result in 3 infinitely respawning snipers appearing on three different buildings. It is possible to avoid their fire, but eventually Walker will run out of ammo, and Adams and Lugo will get wounded and unless the player saves them quickly, the section is restarted. Thus, it is impossible to proceed without using the mortar. *The player cannot hit any moving vehicle during the mortar sequence; rounds fired at vehicles without red target markers on them will do nothing. Hitting the fuel tanks or the tent will also do nothing. *The figures in the trench are actually soldier models; this can most easily be recognized by noting they are wearing backpacks. *If the camera's altimeter (the bar on the left) is allowed to drop to 0, Walker will die regardless of how much damage he has sustained. *If Walker approaches the burning fuel tanks to the left of the area past the statue or vaults over the left-hand part of the far wall, a damaging explosion will trigger. The explosion will never happen if Walker does not go to that area. *A monitor in the lobby shows the burned figures from the cutscene. *There are two errors where Walker says "They got nowhere let to run. Finish it.". **The developers probably meant to say "nowhere left to run. **"Let" is actually not even spoken by Walker. *This chapter is among one of the more, if not the most, traumatic chapters in the game. It is quite possible for the player to get some kind of PTSD from this chapter. Dialogue Walker: "So where we at?" Adams: "According to Gould's map, the Gate's dead ahead." Tried to save Gould=Radioman: "Men of the 33rd. I am saddened to report that this...senseless war has claimed even more of our brothers. But take heart! For through their sacrifice, they sent that villain, Agent Gould, straight to hell! So let us not despair. Agent Riggs...The men of Delta Force...They will be next." |-| Saved civilians=Radioman: "To all you boys-in-brown out there in radio land, I'm happy to report that Agent Gould has left the building! Next up on our countdown, Agent Riggs, followed by Captain Walker and the fabulous D-boys! So, stay tuned, stay alert, and stay hydrated! Radioman, out!" Adams: "I'd say that's the Gate." Walker: "Adams, take care of the lookout." Adams: "I'm on it." (kills Creasman) "Sweet dreams, (bitch)..." Walker: "Alright, Lugo, what are we up against?" Lugo: "An army, give or take." Walker: "No (shit)." Lugo: "How we gettin' through this?" Adams: "This might help." (gestures to M120 Mortar) Walker: "Fine. Set it up." Lugo: "You're (fuckin') kiddin, right? That's white phosphorus." Walker: "Yeah, I know what it is." Lugo: "You've seen what this (shit) does! You know we can't use it." Adams: "We might not have a choice, Lugo." Lugo: "There's always a choice." Walker: "No, there's really not." Adams: "You aim, Walker. We'll fire." Don't use mortar=33rd soldier: "Creasman, where you at?" ... "Come on man, hurry the (fuck) up." ... "...okay, somethin's not right." ... "Up there! On the balcony! We got intruders!" (fighting) Adams: "Walker! We're getting' chewed up here!" (more fighting) Adams: "Can't take much more of this!" (more fighting) Adams: "(Goddamnit)! They won't let up!" |-| Use mortar=Walker: "Okay. Prepare to fire." Lugo: "That an order?" Walker: "Yeah, it is." Lugo: "Fine. Launching camera." 33rd soldier: "Up there! On the balcony! We got intruders! Take 'em out!" Lugo: "Camera online. Sir." (scream turns white and enters tactical view of the camera) Walker: "Okay, targeting online. You ready?" Adams: "Whenever you are." Adams: "You need to hit those RPG's!" Walker: "RPG's neutralized." Adams: "Better take out those Strykers." Adams: "Walker, take out those (fuckin') snipers!" Walker: "Snipers are done." Adams: "Lotta soldiers by the hummers." Walker: "Humvees destroyed. What else we got?" Adams: "Another hummer. Track north to the trench." Walker: "Hummer disabled." Whenever Walker fires: "Fire on my target./Do it./Burn 'em./Fire./Fire!" Whenever Walker reloads: "Standby./Reloading./Prepping mortar./Loading mortar." ... Lugo: "No one's moving. It's over." Adams: "He's right, Walker." Walker: "Okay... we're done..." Walker: "Let's get down there. Wanna reach that gate before reinforcements arrive." (goes down) Lugo: "This... this was too much..." Walker: "Stop talking." Lugo: "What'd you just say?" Adams: "He means the smoke is toxic. Keep your mouth shut." Lugo: "Yeah, right..." Adams: "Jesus..." Walker: "Let's just keep moving." Wounded 33rd (no lines): "Hello? Is anyone there? Please, I'm-I'm trapped. I-I can't feel my legs." Adams: "Walker... come on, man." Walker: "There's nothin' we can do..." ... "C'mon. He's already dead." (cutscene) Wounded 33rd: "Why?" Walker: "You brought this on yourself." Wounded 33rd: "We were helping..." (dies) Walker: "What? Oh, no..." (notices 47 dead civilians and walks over) Lugo: "Are those civilians...?" Adams: "Where'd they come from? There's no camp here." Walker: "They took 'em from the nest..." Adams: "That hotel back at the storm wall? No, no, no. No, those can't be the civies that got kidnapped. S'not possible." Lugo: "Yeah it is. It's why Gould stormed this place... He didn't want the Gate. He was tryin' to rescue his people..." (voices get very deep) Lugo (in deep voice): "This is your fault, (goddamnit)." (gestures to Walker, but he doesn't notice) Adams (in deep voice): "Stop right there, Lugo." Lugo: "But it is. He wouldn't listen!" Adams: "We didn't have a choice!" Lugo: "He turned us into (fucking) killers!" Adams: "That's enough, Sergeant!" Lugo: "No! NO!!!" Adams: "Control yourself! Now!" Walker: "We need to keep moving." Lugo (normal voices resumes): "What?" Walker: "Reinforcements will be here any second. We need to keep moving." Adams: "But, Walker... you're not... you're not even-''" Walker: "''I'm going to make these (bastards) pay for what they've done. Now, are you with me or not?" (Adams and Lugo reluctantly walk over to Walker's area) (cutscene ends) 33rd soldiers: "There they are! MURDERERS! Open fire! Kill 'em! I want 'em to fuckin' burn!" Walker: "Here they come!" Adams: "Take cover!" Walker: "Return fire and push forward!" Adams: "They got the high ground," Walker: "I don't care. We're takin' that gate!" Adams (no line): "Left side, at the Stryker." Lugo: "They're falling back!" Walker: "Don't let up!" Lugo: "They're heading inside." Walker: "Stay on 'em." ... "They got nowhere let to run. Finish it." Walker (no line): "Let's get down there." Adams: "It's over, Walker. They're dead." Walker: "Good. Start lookin' around. Might be somethin' here that'll clue us into what's goin' on." Lugo: "Maps, supplies, ammo... looks like a normal outpost to me." Walker: "No. There's gotta be more upstairs." ... "Alright, check your mags. No idea what we'll find up here." Lugo: "Can't be worse than what we left outside." Adams: "Hey! Careful, Lugo." Walker: "Nah.. no, he's right. There's nothing good about what happened out there, Lugo... but our hand was forced... And I know by who..." (kicks open door) Walker: "Now get ready." Screenshots SOTL - Screenshots General (15).png|Walker unaware of the mistake he has made. Suffering Outpost 2.jpg|Does that statue remind you of something? Suffering Outpost.jpg|The firefight inside the outpost. Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Content